Next Level Dynasty Wiki
'Season 1' This is just for a recap of the 2013 season into the off-season User Bowl Games -Mid Tennessee State did not make a bowl ' Final Standings' # #1 UTEP # #3 Buffalo # #5 FIU # #6 UL Lafayette # #8 FAU # #13 Army # #15 San Jose State # #21 Memphis # #23 New Mexico # 26 Western Michigan # 28 Tulane # 77 Mid Tennessee State Off-season Conference Realignment UL Lafayette and FAU both were accepted into an expansion of the American Conference. New Mexico State left independent schools to join Sun-Belt and UMass left independent schools to replace FAU in the C-USA. The New American Conference looks like this for 2014 Coaching Changes Vinchenzo Palladino left Buffalo to take the Cal job Hugo Stiglitz left UTEP to take the Pitt job Nathan Short left FIU to take the Kentucky job Kyle Carter left WMU to take the Nevada job Recruiting Class Rankings # Army #4 # Cal #17 # Tulane #20 # Kentucky #31 # San Jose State #36 # Memphis #39 # Pittsburgh #61 # New Mexico #70 # Midd Tennessee State #93 # UL Lafayette #104 # FAU #118 # Nevada #123 Season 2 This is just for a recap of the 2014 season into the off-season Gumbo Slice has stepped down from coaching Tulane Week 9 and New Head coach Jarod Barker has taking over the team starting Week 10. Barry Coach has stepped down from coaching Memphis Week 10 and a new coach has not been named yet. The CPU Barry Coach will be taking over at Memphis. After week 10 Navy has decided to fire their coach and hired brand new coach Ronnie Barker. He will take over the team starting week 11. User Bowl Games -Navy did not make it to a bowl Final Standings # #1 Cal # #3 UL Lafayette # #6 Kentucky # #7 Army # #8 Nevada # #9 Pittsburgh # #16 San Jose State # #17 FAU # 29 Tulane # 46 Mid Tennessee State # 86 New Mexico # 106 Navy Award Winners Off-season Coaching Changes Big Homie left UL Lafayette to take the Purdue Job New Coach left FAU to take the Syracuse Job Kyle Carter left Nevada to take the Boston College Job Chase Hannen left Mid Tenn State to take the Hawaii Job Recruiting Class Rankings # #2 Army # #6 Cal # #10 Pittsburgh # #15 Kentucky # #19 San Jose State # #26 Navy # #32 Syracuse # #45 Boston College # #57 Purdue # #60 New Mexico # #67 Tulane # #86 Hawaii Season 3 Coach New Coach got his panties in a wad after losing a user game and quit on us after week 1. Coach Jarod Barker had to retire from Tulane. Team Schedules rankings for teams is set for what the team was ranked when the game was played. Army (A+) Boston College (B) Cal (B+) Hawaii (C+) Kentucky (A-) Navy (C+) New Mexico (C+) Pittsburgh (A-) Purdue (A) San Jose State (C-) User Bowl Games -Hawaii didn't make a bowl Final Standings # #1 Cal # #3 Pitt # #4 Army # #8 Navy # #10 Boston College # #14 San Jose State # 31 Kentucky # 53 Purdue # 66 New Mexico # 125 Hawaii Award Winners Off-season Coaching Changes Big Homie left Purdue to take the North Carolina Job. Chase Hannen fired by Hawaii and took the Tennessee OC Job. Recruiting Class Rankings # #1 Army # #2 Kentucky # #6 Cal # #13 Pitt # #17 San Jose State # #19 Navy # #20 Boston College # #30 New Mexico # #31 North Carolina # #80 Tennessee Season 4 Team Schedules rankings for teams is set for what the team was ranked when the game was played. New User Joined for SMU Week 4. Army (A+) Boston College (B) Cal (B) Tennessee (A+) Kentucky (A+) Navy (C+) New Mexico (C-) Pittsburgh (A-) North Carolina (A+) San Jose State (B) SMU (?) = User Bowl Games - Final Standings # # # # # # # # # # Award Winners Off-season Coaching Changes Recruiting Class Rankings # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 Team Schedules rankings for teams is set for what the team was ranked when the game was played. Army () Boston College () Cal () Tennessee '' ''Kentucky () Navy () New Mexico () Pittsburgh () North Carolina '' ''San Jose State () User Bowl Games - Final Standings # # # # # # # # # # # # Award Winners Off-season Coaching Changes Recruiting Class Rankings # # # # # # # # # # # # Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Gaming Category:Gaming Category:College Football Category:NCAA